1) Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to the field of manufacturing gears of the hypoid gear type. More specifically, the invention relates to the use of a two spindle Hurth-Module multi-spindle cutting machine to perform face hobbing of hypoid and spiral bevel pinion and ring gears utilizing a process which employs both spindles of the machine to successively rough and finish hypoid gears using a face hobbing method.
2) Description of the Related Art
The field of gear cutting offers various alternative processes to be used in manufacturing a bevel gear. Depending on the type of gear, i.e., spiral bevel, hypoid, etc., various machines and methods are available to cast, forge or machine the gear tooth shape. For hypoid and spiral bevel gears, particularly, the process usually chosen comprises either face milling or face hobbing of the gears. In face milling, a rotating cutter, having cutter blades mounted along a selected radius, is fed into a selected tooth slot on a workpiece (gear blank) whereupon all of the blades on the cutter successively pass through the tooth slot at a selected depth and cut and shape the tooth in a single plunge cycle of the cutter. The gear (workpiece) is then indexed to the next tooth position and the cutter is again fed into the workpiece and a tooth slot is formed. In addition, the face milling process can require several cuts, rough and finish, to create a given gear set. For a combination pinion and ring gear (for a hypoid gear set) five cuts into the gear pairs are usually required; three cuts for the pinion (one rough-cut, followed by two finish cuts) and two cuts for the ring gear (one rough, one finish). These successive milling operations require several mounts and dismounts of the workpiece between cutting machines and involve several different machines and a plurality of rotating cutters.
An alternative to face milling is the process of face hobbing. In the face hobbing process, a rotary cutter having a plurality of cutters mounted at a selected radius and depth, but not in line, rather in groups or pairs, are again fed into a workpiece. In this process, however, instead of the workpiece remaining relatively fixed as each successive gear tooth is formed, the workpiece gear indexes in a rotary manner so that each successive group of cutter blades passes through successive tooth slots of the tooth being formed in a timed relationship. In addition, in the face hobbing process, the cutter positioning machine axes may sometimes move slowly and slightly as the gear is being engaged by the cutter groups to help generate the tooth form. Once all of the teeth on the gear have been sufficiently cut, the process stops and the gear is finished for that machining operation. In this process, conventionally, either a machine with one cutter spindle is used or one cutter spindle of a Hurth-Module multi-spindle machine has been employed, with a single cutter, i.e., with the cutter geometry designed for a smooth gear tooth finish, mounted thereon. Owing to the single cutter being used repeatedly, the rate of cutter wear is high and, where the process using only a single spindle of the multi-spindle machine, efficient use of the machine is diminished.
This invention is directed to a method of using both cutting spindles of a two spindle Hurth-Module multi-spindle cutting machine to accomplish face hobbing of hypoid gear sets. A first hobbing type cutter, mounted on a first one of the two spindles, face hobs and rough cuts the gear (workpiece) and a second hobbing type cutter mounted on the second spindle finish cuts the gear (workpiece) using face hobbing. In one embodiment of the invention, a fine pitch cutter on a first spindle is used to rough cut the gears and a second coarse pitch cutter, mounted on a second spindle, is used to finish cut the gears. According to this process, multiple cutters are used for a single gear, but on a single machine, thereby reducing cutter wear, increasing cutter life, and raising production output of the multi-spindle machine by utilizing both spindles.